One More Night
by ThePinkWriter
Summary: In which Katie realizes how much she actually needs Travis. Two-shot. The 1st part is loosely based on the song One More Night by Maroon 5 but has a happy ending. Contains some mature content. Enjoy:)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! Guess who's back? Sorry I've been gone so long… I just can't write for some reason. I hope you like this 2-shot. It's not really my best work but I liked the idea so I sat down and wrote it out. This first part isn't very long but the second part is good in length. I'll probably update on Friday. I hope you enjoy it! This is my Christmas present to everyone! Have a happy holiday :]**

**xxx Daphne**

_Travis_

He was done with her. So _so _done. He shook his head as he blew out the candle and sat down at the table holding his head in his hands. All he had wanted to do was talk to her about whatever it was that was going on between them.

But, like always, Katie could not care less. He sighed. He didn't know when things had taken a turn for the worst. He knew she only kept him around for the sex but he also knew that he was in love with her. Why? Why? He asked himself. Why did he have to fall in love with the one girl who wouldn't love him back?

He knew he could make her happy. She just wouldn't let him. Finally the door slammed open. He wanted to be angry with her but as always he couldn't bring himself to it.

In she walked. Her red lipstick was smudged on her lips. Her brown hair was mussed. She walked in one heel and carried the other in her hand. Her tight top's collar scooped _very_ low Her green eyes were bleary. She was drunk. Very drunk. Even though he had thought he wasn't angry his tone of voice sounded otherwise, "Katie, where have you been?" he asked with gritted teeth.

"Dancing."

"Dancing?" He asked furiously.

"Yeah," She replied.

"Didn't we agree to have dinner?"

"Whoops. I forgot," She said lamely.

"I've had it with you!" he screamed and picked up the candle he had just blown out. He snapped it in half and threw it on the floor.

"Trav, I'm sorry," she said softly. Even in her drunken state she knew exactly how to play him. She understood exactly what he wanted and would use it against him. She walked to him, dropped the shoe in her hand, and wrapped her arms around him. She then leaned in and kissed his neck gently. Even though he was angry with her, desire spiked through him. "Don't be mad," she pleaded. He knew not to trust her. She only played so she could win, but Travis found his will-power disappearing.

She put a hand on his cheek and stroked it softly. "Say something," she whispered.

'I-I forgive you," he said going against everything screaming inside of him. He closed his eyes and leaned into her touch. How could something so amazing be so evil? He could practically feel the smile on her face. She removed her hand from his cheek and knotted it in his hair while the other one gripped his shirt. She pressed her lips against his. Hard.

He nearly moaned, and kissed back with all of his angry passion. He put everything he had into the kiss. He would never know what Katie put into her kisses. She would never tell him, but there was definitely _something _there.

He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer. And after a moment he lifted her onto the table. He planted his arms next to her legs and she knotted both hands in his hair. She then wrapped her legs around his and moved her lips to his neck. She was _so _good he thought as she sucked on his neck. He wanted to pull away, but he couldn't. She had him in the palm of her hands. Finally she stopped and asked against his neck, "Are we going to take this somewhere else?" There was the kicker. He knew it was exactly what she wanted and exactly what he didn't want. But standing there with her hot breath against his neck he couldn't say no to her no matter how much he wanted to.

He lifted her from the table and carried her to the bedroom even though he had promised himself he would never do that again.

The bright light from the window woke him up. He turned on his side and there she was. Lying next to him in all of her glory. Yes, he felt amazing but his heart felt heavy. He couldn't do this anymore. She had total control over him and it needed to stop.

He quietly pulled back the covers, got out of bed and pulled his clothes back on. Before he left, he turned back to her. He made sure she was tucked in then quietly tip-toed out of the room and out of her apartment wondering what on Earth he was going to do.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Here's the second part! One of you mentioned that they're really OOC.. yeah I know that. I probably should've mentioned it in the bio though.. sorry. Anyway I'm not really content with the ending. I rewrote it a bunch of times and this is the best I could get it but I'm not really happy with it. If you have any suggestions as to how I could make it better please leave a review. Speaking of which thank you for those who did :] I hope you enjoy it and I hope you all had lovely holidays and will have a great new year!**

**xxx Daphne**

_Katie_

She woke up. Alone. It put a strange empty feeling in her stomach. She had never felt this way before. She had never been walked out on. Of course there had been plenty of times when she had walked out on others but it had never happened to her. Especially not by Travis. It made her feel sorry for all of the boys she had done this to.

She sighed wishing that she could somehow teleport Travis back. She didn't know what was wrong with her. She always screwed everything up with him. He loved her. She was certain of that. If he hadn't been he would've walked out on her a long long time ago. _Hadn't. _The word made her blood turn to ice. Hadn't as in past tense. He would probably never come back now. The only person she could blame was herself.

She rolled over in bed wondering how her life had become screwed up. She knew how, though.

Once upon a time Katie had had a boyfriend. One she was very _very _in love with. One night she had walked in on him with another girl. That was it for her. She had been scarred by that. Just thinking about it made her head hurt and heart ache. But Travis had been there. He was a close friend. Not in the brother way though. In a very flirtatious, intimate way. And so it began. Rebound sex with him, going out and getting drunk, partying all night. She figured why use feelings when there are tons of guys who will _only _make you feel great without anything attached. So, she stopped caring about everything, everyone and decided to just have fun.

But, feelings got involved as they always do. She fell in love with Travis. He didn't even have to do anything. She fell in love with him because he stayed through it all. Sex with him was best of all. She actually felt something. And she knew his feelings were on the line too. He fell in love with her despite it all. He knew what had happened. He knew the chances were very slim of her ever changing her ways, yet, he stayed faithful to her.

He never once looked at another girl while he was with her. Or whatever you called what they had. Unlike her. She was all over any boy who would let her. It made guilt shoot through her painfully. But then she was angry at herself. She shouldn't feel guilty. She had never promised Travis anything. He knew that. Yet every time she looked at him she wanted to throw it all away. Wanted to not care. She wanted to give him every part of her and not be worried that he would break her into pieces.

She wanted all of that but that didn't mean it would happen. Every time she tried to talk herself into it she ended up talking herself right back out of it. She was too scared to take the risk. Too scared to trust him even though he was the most trustworthy person she had ever known.

She wanted to tell him to move on. To not waste time with a lowlife like her but she couldn't. She knew the pain that would bring her. She was too selfish to care about his feelings. She could only care about her own happiness and she hated that about herself. She knew deep inside she couldn't keep playing this game. That she would either have to give all of herself to him or let him go.

The thought made her head hurt. Or maybe it was the hangover she had. She hauled herself out of bed and into a hot shower. She let the water run over her and closed her eyes to rest. When she climbed out she pulled on her old favorite pair of jeans on, a white t-shirt, and a gray sweatshirt of Travis's she found in her drawer. She looked at herself in the mirror. Her blow-dried hair was pulled into a side braid and Travis's sweatshirt was very baggy on her. She stood looking at herself in that mirror for a long time. She was thinking but not really thinking at the same time. Her subconscious mind finally made her decision for her and she grabbed her car keys and headed out to the garage. She got into her car and drove to none other than Travis's apartment building.

She walked inside, to the elevator and pushed the button to go to the 4th floor. She leaned against the wall, weary. Travis could reject her. She wouldn't blame him if he did but still the thought made her grimace in pain. Finally the doors opened and she walked out to his door. She took a deep breath and knocked.

It took a while but finally the door opened to reveal Travis. His eyes widened in surprise when he saw her. "We need to talk," she said. He hesitated then nodded. He stepped out of the way to let her in. "I'm sorry. So so sorry," she blurted the first thing that popped into her head. He nodded but didn't say anything so she kept rambling. "For so long I've treated you badly. Horribly. You've never deserved it. I don't why I did. You've been there for me since the beginning. I guess I never realized how much I needed you until now," she hated herself for the tears in her eyes but kept going.

"I've been selfish. I only cared about myself. And then I realized that you actually cared about me too. That there could be something there and I was throwing it all away. I couldn't keep you from being happy. I knew that I had to risk everything. So here I am. I'm giving you all of me. I don't care if you decide to break me." She let out a sad laugh.

Travis put his arms around her and pulled her close. "Katie," he whispered. He closed his eyes and put his forehead against hers. Her stomach seized. She was so scared he was going to tell her that she needed to just leave. That he wanted her out of her life.

"I know there was a time," she began, "where you and I were very close to being in love. Do you think you could go back there?" She asked.

His eyes opened. "I could go back there any time. I would do anything you asked me to Katie. You know that I can never win any game I play against you. I've loved you for a long time and I don't think I'll ever stop. I just need you to be on the same page as me." He said.

"I'm on the same page," she breathed desperately nodding her head.

"Well okay then." He ended with a genuine smile and before she knew it she was smiling back. When he kissed her it was different than the hundreds of other times they had before. It brought a different feeling. Instead of hunger and want she felt safe. She felt like she was whole.

She laughed against his lips and broke the kiss. He leaned his forehead against hers again and just smiled at her. They stood that way for a long time and she realized that if she had kept to her old ways she never would've felt like herself again. She thanked whoever it was that put Travis in her life. Obviously someone was looking out for her. She felt happy for the first time in a long time and realized that if you don't ever take risks you'll never get anywhere. She also had the feeling that whatever _this_ was it would work out. After all this was _her _Travis. The one guy who would keep staying one more night no matter how much it hurt him. Maybe, that's what true love really is she thought. And then she pressed her lips to his again. And, throughout it all she never stopped smiling.

**Ok, so I'm still not happy with this ending but I hope you liked it. Remember if you have any suggestions on how I can improve I'd love to hear them. Oh, and sorry about the cheesy one more night reference but I kinda had to :).. I'm a sap like that.**


End file.
